


David Tennant Oneshots

by Anninym



Category: Broadchurch, David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Everything that goes with DT, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sad, Sexual Content, This contains everything with DT, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninym/pseuds/Anninym
Summary: This book will be filled with a lot of Oneshots with DT or his Characters and you!I’ll do every DT Character if u want me to. So request whatever u want to read.I’ll upload some of myself by the time but they’ll mostly be Fics about Alec, Kilgrave, Tenth Doctor or David himself.So if u want more: let me know, if u like it: let me know and if u have some ideas: let me know!
Relationships: Alec Hardy/You, Crowley/You, David Tennant/You, Kilgrave/You, Tenth Doctor/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. #1 DTxR : Caught - Fluff/Smut OS

**Author's Note:**

> First one! Hope you’ll like it :3  
> Just a little info for y’all:  
> This is the second place I’m uploading this. U can also read this on Wattpad if u like. But I’ve wanted to upload this to both places, so enjoy <3 
> 
> Oh and: this first one was written a long time ago, so pls don’t kill me. Could be a little ooc.... sorry

You looked on the screen and clicked on the play button and the video started to play.  
There he was. David freaking Tennant. Only on screen, but it was okay for you. You knew you never would actually met him. And sitting in your hotel room und just watching him on screen was enough for you. You just could adore him silently, without making a fool out of yourself and that was perfect.  
You didn't even want to think about the scenario about what would happend if he really stood in front of you. You probably would just brabble something really embarrassing and blush till death. Like you always do if you fancy somebody.  
Suddenly a weird noise makes you woke up off of your daydream and you stared to the door where the noise came from. A moment of silence passed away until the noise reappeared and you recognised it as a knock from outside the door.  
You paused the video, placing your Laptop on the little table in front of your bed and walked to the door.  
You opened it and felt straight into a sudden freeze when you saw who was standing there.  
"U-Uhm... Hello there. I just wanted to ask if I could use your phone. I forgot my room keys inside my room and now I can't get back in. I need to call the receptionist." He explained himself and you just stared at him in disbelief.  
"You're alright?" He asks after a few minutes passed by without you answering. You struggled yourself back to the reality and tried to be normal again.  
"Oh. Yes. Well, ofcourse you can use my phone. Come in then." You just said and let him inside your room. You felt how your heart began to race and a slight panic attack begun to rise inside you. Meanwhile he stepped inside the room got to the phone and started to call the receptionist. You just stood a few meters away and slightly stared at him, still in disbelief. There he was. David Tennant. But not on a fucking screen this time. But in real life! He stood right in front of you! His hair all messy and just wearing a black shirt, shredded blue jeans and red converse sneakers. Like the ones that he wears as the Doctor in Doctor Who. You felt the heat rising in you and you tried to calm yourself down. You tried to focus on what David was saying.  
"Oh no. That's terrible! But I can't wait till tomorrow. Where should I sleep this night? In front of my room door?" He said a little angrily into the speaker of the phone.  
"Mh. K. Yea. I understood. Aha. Mmh. Alright. Yea... yes. Well, thank you. Hmh. Alright good bye then." He brabbled annoyed into the phone and then pushed it back to the handle.   
"Well... now I have a problem." He said and rubbed his face with his hands.   
"What kind of a problem? May I could help?" Was the only thing you could manage to get out of your mouth.  
"The key service isn't there anymore. So I have to wait till tomorrow. But I haven't a place to sleep now." He said frustrated.  
"Well, you could stay at my room for the night." The words came out your mouth until you could stopped them. David looked surprised at you and then smiled.  
"Well, that would be really nice of you. But you really don't have to. I mean. You only just got one bed and..." He began but trailed off when he saw himself on your laptop.  
"Hey! That's me there! Wait. Are you watching Jessica Jones?" He asked now a little suspicious. You blushed immediately.  
"Uhm. Y-Yes. Like this show pretty much and you also are rather good in it. Like it when you play villains. Don't know why. But I think you're pretty good at it." You brabbled conveniently and blushed very bad. His smile turned into a little dirty grin and he took a few steps closer.  
"Well, that's pretty nice of you. Thanks." He said und looked a little down at you. Still smirking.  
"Y-Your welcome..." you said feeling your heart beating like hell in your chest.  
"Well. If you insist me to stay we could watch the show together." He now said.  
"Y-Yes ofcourse. If you'd like to. I would like that." You say still struggling with the nearness of David in front of you.  
He turned around and closed the door. Then he came back and you booth got settled up onto the bed. David on the right side and you on the left. Without looking at each other you took the laptop, put it onto your booth laps and clicked play.  
It didn't last long until the scene came where David kissed Trish in the Episode and you just stared a little to interested on the screen. Taking every single piece of this short clip into your mind to save it for lonely days.  
Fully in thought you didn't even notice David staring at you while you stared at his screen self. He grinned at your expression.  
When you suddenly felt a hand under your chin you turned your head around to see straight into David's eyes.  
"Its pretty interesting watching you staring at a kiss scene so desperately. It just looked like you maybe wanted to be Trish. Am I right about that?" He said in a deep sexy voice and you felt the shiver run down your spine. You could feel his breath on your face and your brain stopped to work instantly.  
"Maby your right." You confessed not thinking about what you said. David grinned again, now much more dirty.  
"Well, then you didn't mind me to kiss you don't you?" He asked and you just nodded. Then he closed the space between you two and kisses you. His lips where perfect and the slightly feeling of beard stumbles on you chin was even more hotter. The kiss turned into a proper snog and you felt how his tongue got into your mouth exploring it and how your heart just got crazy about it. This was really the most wonderful evening you'd ever had. And after this night you knew this wasn't going to be the last one.


	2. #2 AHxR: Mutual Feelings -Fluff OS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Alec Hardy x reader Fluff <3

You looked down the street and sighed. You didn't know where to go now. You felt lonely and somehow sad. You wanted to clear your head a little so you finally decided to take a walk on the beach. You hated the sand on beaches but loved the calm sounds of waves crashing.   
When you got around the beach you saw up to the dark sky and felt how tears ran down your face. You hated yourself for feeling so shitty. But you couldn't help it. The image of him in your head replayed again and again. How he smiled at you and you felt this beautiful feeling in your stomach. But you knew he never actually would feel the same as you did for him. You fell in love with him quite a time ago now, but you'd never had the courage to tell him. And today he just shouted at you. How dumb you are and how useless. Normally such words don't affect you that much. You heard them quite often in your life because you always tend to do something wrong. But somehow when he, the men you loved, said them you felt miserable. You felt how your heart literally shattered into thousand pieces when he shouted at you like that and the only thing you could do was hiding. So you ran. Ran away from him. Away from your own feelings. And since then you just walked through the streets and now along the beach. Not knowing what to do.  
"(Y/N)!" you heard a familiar voice shouting.  
You turned in surprise.  
"What are you doing here, Hardy." You said remembering what he said to you and walking away again. He walked in front of you and stopped. Absolutely panting and catching his breath he signed you to wait a minute. So you did. A little concerned about him, because of his pacemaker.  
After he calmed himself again a little he looked at you.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N)... I never wanted to upset you. 'So sorry." He said softly and placing his hands on your shoulders. You looked up at him.   
"Its okay. 'Know you didn't meant to upset me. But I..." you started but stopped yourself from saying more.  
"But what? What is it? Are you alright?" He asked concerned and you looked hat him a little surprised. He never was concerned about you. At least you didn't notice it because he hid his feelings pretty well all the time.  
"Doesn't matter. Go home." You managed to say feeling not well right know. You didn't wanted him to know your feelings. It would ruin everything. But before you could head off he took you by the wrist and you turned around.  
"(Y/N), please. Tell me what's wrong. What have I done? I mean apart from the shouting today. I'm still sorry about it." He said and when you started to look on the ground, helpless, he forced you to look him into his eyes. You saw into his chocolate brown eyes and you felt how you started to loose yourself into them.  
"A-Alec, please... let me go..." you started weak. But he just looked at you.  
"No. I'm not letting you go now. Tell me what's the matter. You know you can trust me, right?" He said and you felt how your eyes got teary again. You hated yourself right now. Helpless you pulled him into a hug and started to cry. Not knowing what to do or respond. He didn't say anything, just held you tight in his arms.  
You felt how his hand traced patterns on your back and you automatically started to feel safe. After your tears stopped he pulled back a little to look you in the eyes.  
He smiled sadly at you and you returned this gesture. You felt how his hand cupped your cheek. His thumb wiped away some tears and you felt how your heart began to race. You looked up into his eyes and closed the distance between you two. You kissed him and he immediately kissed you back.  
And this was the moment you realized that your feelings were mutual.


	3. #3 AHxR: Hungry - Fluff OS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First request: Alec Hardy x Reader fluff including a starving stubborn reader

You felt how your eyelids closed and you instantly tried to stay awake. Your vision was blurry and you tried to unlock the door with your shaking hands. You walked through the door of yours and Alecs apartment feeling completely exhausted. Your bag slipped from your shoulder and crashed on the ground with a not so quiet noise.   
You heard footsteps coming closer und you looked back up into a curios face.  
„Hey Alec..." you mumbled and forced yourself to a weak smile.  
„Everything alright, (Y/N)?" he asked and examined you.  
„Y-Yea. Sure. Just feelin' a little exhausted. Long day y' know." You said dizzy and tried to walk past Alec straight into your bedroom, to finally get some sleep.  
But when you took one step you felt how everything started to turn and how your legs felt like jelly.   
You fell and expected to hit the ground, but some strong arms kept you from falling down.   
They pulled you back up into a half standing position and then you felt how the person lifted you up, bridal style, and took you to another room. The living room.  
When you opened your eyes again, you looked into chocolate brown eyes.  
„(Y/N)? Can you hear me?" You heard Alec saying and you started to sit a little up again.  
„Of course, I hear you. I'm not deaf." you asked him a little jokingly.   
Alec just rolled his eyes annoyed about your behaviour.  
Before anyone of you could say something more your tummy did an unbelievable loud noise and Alec looked at you still concerned.  
„When was the last time you eat somethin' ?" He now asked and looked back at you.  
„Don't know exactly... I ate some nuts back at the pub when I asked the bartender some questions, for the case." you answered truly.  
„That doesn't count. When did you had some proper food?" he asked now slightly more concerned then before.  
You just shrugged, not remembering when you had a real meal the last time.  
„Bloody hell, (Y/N)! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" He grumbled. Before she could say anything her tummy growls again and she laughed a little ashamed about her behaviour. Alec just rolled his eyes again and placed his right hand on her tummy to rub it loveingly.  
„You stay here and I will order us some pizza, does that sound alright with you?" he asked now with a soft voice and you felt how you blushed a little.  
„That would be wonderful." you said quietly and smiled at him. He smiled back and stood up from the sofa to get you two some pizza.  
But before he leaved the room you stopped him.  
„Alec...?" you said and he turned back at you.  
„Thank you." you said and smiled at him thankful.  
„Everything for you, (Y/N)." He said with such a softness nobody would ever think something like that could come from Mr. Always-grumpy. But you knew it better.


	4. #4 TENxR: Beautiful- Fluff OS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit Ten x Reader stuff

You sat on the edge of the Tardis door and looked outside into the endless space.  
The tears in your eyes started to swell again and you sighed.   
Today wasn't a good day at all.  
Not only you nearly lost your mother because of an stupid alien creature that wanted to control the earth and nearly killed all creatures on this planet because you tried to manage the stuff all by yourself, you also nearly killed the Doctor because of your own stupidity.  
You thought you could manage it. You thought you were good enough, brave enough, and clever enough to do it all by yourself and impress the Doctor. But you just destroyed everything. You mother nearly died and you nearly killed the only person that you ever looked up to. The person who steal your heart. The person you love the most in this stupid universe. And you know, he'll never love you back. How could he? You're the most irresponsible, annoying and stupid person in this whole universe. You didn't even know why your still with him in the Tardis. He must hate you completely by today.  
You just destroyed everything.

You felt how tears started to stream down your face and you sniffed. You felt absolutely horrible and hated yourself like never before.  
Then you heard footsteps behind you and someone sitting next to you.  
You felt eyes looking at you but you couldn't bringt yourself up to look next to you. You knew who was sitting next to you. You knew who was watching you. And you didn't wanted to look into his eyes. You knew you would look into a face full of disappointment and anger. And you weren't strong enough to just look into it without getting completely shattered. So you preferred looking straight into the space instead of him.  
„Y/N..." he began with a soft voice. But you didn't answer.  
„Please look at me." he now said and brought his hand up to your face to turn your head in his direction.  
Your eyes dropped instantly down while your head was facing him.  
He sighed.  
„Please. Please look at me." he begged and you thought to hear a little concern in his voice.  
It took you a few more minutes to finally find the courage to look him directly into his beautiful eyes.  
You were surprised to not find any sort of disappointment or anger in them. Just...   
„You're beautiful. You know that?" he asked and you felt the confusion rise into you.  
„W-What?" you squeaked. He chuckled.  
„You're a little stupid, Of course. But you're also beautiful." he said and smiled.  
You looked at him disbelieving.  
„What?" he now asked a little confused about your expression.  
„I-I-I... I just thought you're angry about me. Which would be completely alright because I fucked up today. I mean completely fucked up. I nearly killed you and my mother nearly died and every creature on this planet nearly got killed just because I thought I could handle all by myself. Which was absolutely stupid and..." you started to ramble.  
„Tsht!" he interrupted you with his finger on your lips. And you looked at him.  
„Okay. First of all, I'm not angry. I could never be angry about you. Never.  
Second yes, your actions were a little stupid. I have to admit that. But we managed it, didn't we? Like every time. And it wasn't your fault that some stupid alien guy wanted to destroy the whole earth. He was just... crazy. That's all. And again we managed it. Together. Like always. Because we're a pretty brilliant team!" he said enthusiastically and beamed at you.  
You couldn't stop yourself from smiling at his behaviour and pulling him into a hug.  
He immediately returned the gesture and pulled you tight against his own body. You instantly felt save in his arms and breathed his scent in.  
„Oh, nearly forgot the third point." he mumbled against your neck which made you shiver.  
He softly broke the embrace and returned to look at your confused expression with a soft and almost lovingly look on his face.  
„The third point is, apart from being the most beautiful creature I've ever met in this universe, you're also the person i found myself falling completely in love with." he exclaimed and smiled at you.  
„I love you." He then said and waited for you reaction a little afraid by all this confessing. You know he wasn't the type of guy to say his emotions out loud. He was more the show not say guy. And hearing this from him... These little three words you wished so hard to become true.... got you in an complete shock.  
You just stared at him. Without any reaction, you just stared at him in complete disbelief.  
And he started to worry.  
„Y/N? Everything alright? You're scaring me a little." He then said not knowing what to do.  
"You... You... You love me?" You squeaked unable to get something else out of your mouth.  
"Y-Yea... Thought you should know th-" he began but was immediately stopped by your lips crashing onto his. He chuckled a little surprised in the kiss and returned it directly.  
When you booth needed to breath again you broke apart but just to rest your foreheads against each other's.  
"God. I love you too." You said breathless and you booth started to laugh together.  
"This, was the most chaotic day I've ever had." He said and tugged you against his side to look outside the space again. You leaned against him and cuddled into his side.  
"And that coming from Dr. chaotic himself." You said earning a little chuckle from him.  
"How long will you stay with me?" He suddenly asked into the silence. You smiled and squeezed him slightly.  
"Forever."


	5. #5 AHxR: Friends to lovers - Smut OS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Alec Hardy x Reader smut :3

They sat next to each other on a couch after an long working day and spend the evening with watching some tv shows together. Alec had his arm behind her on top of the couch and they were sitting a little apart from each other. The flicked through some shows and got stuck on some old show the watched some times before.

Alec wanted to drove her home today, because now after he finally got his surgery he wanted to catch up with all the times she drove him anywhere. When they arrived at her flat she invited him in for some tea and he agreed on it, which surprised her a little. He never agreed on that before.   
And now after drinking some tea they had started to watch some old tv show they both liked a lot.

It wasn't something utterly special or awkward for them, spending time together. Because they spend everyday with each other since two years now. First it was just work. But they found out that they were actually a great team even apart from work. So they happened to be friends. Best friends. And somewhere in between she found herself thinking about him in a not so innocent and platonic way anymore. She started to imagine things that no friend should even think about her best mate. But she just couldn't handle it. She always found him utterly handsome and attractive and somehow it got worse with every day they spend together.

"You' in dreamland again darlin'?" He said with a light chuckle and she looked up at him.   
"Oh sorry. You' said somethin'?" She asked a little embarrassed about her day dreaming about him.  
"I asked if you're tired." He said and smiled at her.  
"Why? You want to get me into bed?" She said with a little flirty undertone and wiggled her brows smiling.  
He chuckled lightly and then looked down at her seductively.  
"If you want me too. But then we won't sleep much. Or even at all." He said in a deep voice which send a shiver down her spine. But she tried to not show how these words made her feel.  
"You let it sound as if you're able to give me the night of my life." She said chuckling and winked at him.  
"Well... I'm pretty sure I could if I wanted to." He said a little offended and not so innocent anymore.  
"Well, I'd like to see you try." She heard herself answering. They both stared at each other and the tension began to sparkling between them. She saw the lust inside his eyes and she was pretty sure he saw the same in hers.   
And then suddenly they found themselves kissing each other desperately. He pushed her down on the couch and hovered above her while kissing her senselessly. They soon found their tongues fighting with each other while his hands were exploring her body and so did hers. She felt his touch under her shirt and couldn't suppress a moan escaping her mouth. He chuckled lightly while kissing her and they began undressing each other. First his shirt then her sweater.  
When they both found themselves only in their underwear they looked at each other. Him still hovering above her.  
"You really want to do this?" He asked in a whisper and she felt his hot breath on her lips.   
"Yes. You?" She said with a weak voice.  
"Definitely." He answered and began kissing her again. He unhooked her bra and began kissing down her body while removing her bra completely. He took one of her breasts and began kneading it while licking and biting the other one. She moaned and let her hand run through his thick hair. He made a sexy grunting sound when she pulled a little on it. He liked it. 

Then he let go of her breasts and continued his path down her body and finally came to her womanhood. He looked back up while kissing her inner tights and seeing her so desperate for his touch with a light blush on her cheeks made him completely hard.   
She spread her leg a little more to give him better access and he took this opportunity to start licking her already wet womanhood. She let out a loud moan and her hands pulled on his hair again. He moaned against her clit while licking her.   
It doesn't last long from that when she came with a load gasp and whisper-shouting his name. He got back up and kissed her while she enjoyed the pleasure of her own orgasm. She felt his hard cock against her inner tight and felt how she became even more wet again. Then she found her hands removing his underwear too and when she saw his erected member she took the opportunity to stroke him while they were kissing.  
"God I love you." he suddenly said and she stopped. He let out a little whimper at that and looked at her.  
„You what?" she asked not sure about what she had just heard.  
„I uh- I love ye. Very much to be honest." he confessed and she couldn't help but smile at him.   
„I love you too, you idiot. And now fuck me please." she answered and he grinned seductively. She let go of him and with that he placed his cook at her entrance and thrusted inside her. They both moaned and quickly found a rhythm. He pressed his body on hers and started to fuck her at a quiet fast pace. She moaned his name and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. His thrust became more ragged after some time and he started to rub er clit while slamming inside her deep and hard. She felt herself being on the edge of her second orgasm and this one would be even stronger than the first one.   
„I-I'm so close" Alec Said breathlessly and thrusted deep inside her again, hitting a spot that let her see stars.  
„A-Alec..." she breathed agains his lips and right after that they both were gone. She screamed his name and felt him coming inside her. His thrust beginning to slow until he stopped completely and he let himself crush down on her, but without hurting her. He buried his nose inside her neck and she did the same. Both breathing heavily. 

„That... was awesome." she said and he got up from her and hold himself over her with his arms on each side of her head. He gave her a dirty smile.  
„It was indeed. But, you know... I'm not ready with you just now." He said while moving inside her a little. She felt him getting hard inside her again and gasped.  
He grinned.  
„How about we take this inside your bedroom and I'll show you what I meant when I said we won't sleep tonight?" he said in a deep voice and she looked at him a little shocked.  
„Y-Yes." she heard herself saying and he kissed her again while scooting her up, without slipping out of her and bringing her to her bedroom.

This would be indeed a long night. But also, the best night of her life.


	6. #6 CRxR: Immortal -Fluff/Smut OS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another request: Crowley x Reader fluff/smut

She heard the clock ticking in the background while she watched her own hand moving.  
She opened it and closed it again, forming a fist.  
Then opened it again. Nothing happened and she sighed.  
How she wished it would work.  
She lost her powers now 3 weeks ago and still, she couldn't accept it.  
She was an angle before and could miracle everything she wanted.  
But now. Nothing.  
But it was worth it. She wanted to be together with him. And if this was the only way she had to accept it.

She looked at the clock on the opposite wall and sighed again. 3 hours. It was 3 hours ago he left her alone in his flat and she was utterly bored.  
What could she do without her powers?  
She could go outside. But then what? Walking around like a normal person?  
"Booooorrrriiiinnngg..." she moaned annoyed.  
Just then she heard a door closing behind her.  
She spun around and saw him.  
"CROWLEY!" she screamed excided and hugged him.  
He laughed a little shocked and pushed her away softly.  
"What's the matter?"  
"It was sooooo boring alone here. Please don't leave me again." She murmured and pressed herself against his body again. He laughed again.  
"'m sorry love. But if I would have stayed here, I wouldn't have found the solution for our problem." He said and now it was her, pushing away from him.

"Our Problem?" she asked confused and he smiled.  
"Yes, darlin'. You lost your powers remember. And I promised u to find a way to get them back." He explained.  
"Ah... Wait what? You found a way?!" She asked exciting.  
"Yes, but..." he began but stopped himself. Now not so sure about himself anymore.  
She felt the change of mood and looked at him worried.  
"What is it?" she asked, and he let go off her.  
"Well, there is a way for you to get your powers back. But I don't know if you'll want this."  
"Why not?"  
"Erm..."

"Come on Crowley. What is it?" She asked again and took his hands. He shuddered because of her warm and soft touch. Then he sighed.  
"We have to have sex. And I have to... well, come inside you. You won't get pregnant, cuz as you know, I'm still not human." He explained and watched her reaction.  
She felt the heat rising in her cheeks.  
"And then I'll earn my powers back?" She asked trying to ignore the fact what she had to do.  
It wasn't the fact, that she had to have sex. She had sex before. It was the fact that she had to have sex with him.

They were together now since 2 years. They loved each other for 2000 years. But couldn't commit it, both to afraid of loosing everything. But then they confessed and got together. Their sides (Heaven and Hell) found out and they got punishments.  
Crowley had to stay in a "cell" for 3 weeks. She didn't know what had happened there, but she knew it wasn't pretty. He had never talked about it. And she knew he never would. Heaven was even angrier. Instead of accepting her and her love for this demon, she got banished, lost her wings and her powers. But it was okay. They loved each other. But still they never had sex. Why, she doesn't know. She never really thought about it. But now...  
"Yah. You'll get your power back. And wings... but-" He said and brought her back to reality.  
"But?"  
"Erm... you'll be a Demon after we did that... I mean not officially. But you'll get the powers and wings of a demon." He finally said and she looked at him shocked.  
"I- A- a demon?"  
"Yeah."

She gulped and the thoughts in her head were racing. He felt her quick mood change and felt how scared she was. He immediately took her hands in his again and she looked up at him. Blue eyes met yellow ones.  
"You don't have to do this, love. I will love you no matter what. I don't care if you're human the rest of your life. I'll love you." He spoke in a calming voice and saw how tears were falling down her cheeks. But she smiled.  
"I'm okay with that." She finally said and he looked at her concerned.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I mean why not? I'm not an angle anymore. I have nothing apart from you. And if this means I'm immortal again and can live with you for the rest of time, I want to do it." She explained herself and he felt the urge to kiss her senseless. So, he did.

His lips met hers and she sighed at this feeling. Their kiss turned into a hot and messy make out session and they found themselves half naked (only underwear left) in Crowley bedroom.  
Crowley pushed her onto the bed, and she yelped in surprise but started laughing right after. He laughed with her but quickly returned to the task of kissing her senseless.  
And it worked. It didn't take them long to get into right position and losing all their remaining clothes. Then, suddenly he stopped, and they looked at each other. She underneath him, looked up at him and he looked down on her.  
"You sure, you want to do this?" He asked and touched her cheek softly, not being able of not touching her.

Still catching her breath, she smiled up at him.  
"Yes. I want that. I want you." She answered and pulled him down again.  
He smiled against the kiss. Then he began kissing down her neck and left a hickey on the right side of her neck. Then he kissed her lips again and positioned himself between her. She could feel his length pressing against her and she automatically opened her legs a little wider for him. He smiled against her lips and took that invention. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and broke the kiss to look at her. She just nodded and he pushed himself inside her. They both moaned in harmony and she pressed her fingernails in his back.

He stopped inside her, to give her time to adjust to his size. They kissed again and after a few seconds he began to move inside her. First gentle and slow but then hard and demanding. Every push inside her let her see stars and her moaning became louder.  
Crowley murmured little nothing into her ear while kissing her neck and kneading her breasts.  
It didn't take them long until both felt how they got closer and closer to their climax.  
"Come for me darling." Crowley moaned into her ear with a deep rough voice.  
And then they came. Both moaning the name of one another.

She felt Crowley coming inside her and suddenly felt a burning heat inside her body. The heatwave shot through her body followed by an awful pain drawing through her body.  
She screamed and wanted to free herself from Crowley's grip. But he didn't let go off of her.  
"Shhh... everything will be alright." He tried to calm her. She trusted him but couldn't stop herself from crying.  
"It hurts so much." She breathed out in between sobs.

"I know. I'm sorry. Forgot about that. I'm so sorry. It will be okay darling. I'm here..." Crowley spoke to her, but she felt how her head got dizzy and her eyes closed. She fell asleep right in his arms. Crowley felt a tear running down his own cheek. He hated himself for hurting her like that. But he totally forgot about that part. It's always utterly hurtful to become a Demon. It was like bathing in fire. But he knew, when she will awake, she will be okay. It's just hurtful at the beginning. And he will be there for her. Forever.


	7. 7# AHxR: Dreams -Fluffy smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cuz I live him so much:  
> Some more Alec Hardy x Reader fluff/smut

It was in the middle of the night when he opened the front door with his keys.  
The door cracked open and he closed it behind him.  
Exhausted he got rid of his jacked and shoes.  
He saw light coming from the living room and walked into it.  
He glanced into the room and when he saw her body lying on the couch he couldn't he stop himself from smiling.  
He took a few steps closer and stood in front of the couch watching her peaceful face while she slept.  
He breathing going low and her chest heaving softly.

She is so pretty, he thought and sighed.  
Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the change in her sleeping.  
She suddenly began to murmur things and whining sounds left her mouth.  
"Alec..." she moaned his name and he snapped back into reality.  
He watched her and saw how she was winding on the couch. Obviously having a nightmare.  
He stepped closer and got on his knees next to her head.  
Just when he wanted to wake her up, she began to moan again. First softly and reserved, then louder and more demanding.  
"Oh yes. Harder..." she whispered and he looked at her a little shocked realising what kind of a dream she was having.

He felt the heat rising up in his face and how jealousy was claiming him.  
Just when he started to think about who the hell she was having a sex dream with her voice brought him, once again, back to reality.  
"A-Alec, yes. Please harder." She whined and he couldn't help himself but grinning stupidly.  
He was the mysterious man she was having a hot dream about and just the thought of that and the knowledge, the she even in dreams was only thinking  
About him filled him with pride and utter love for this girl.

He wanted to show her, how much this meant to him. How much she meant to him.  
How much the fact meant to him, that she even in dreams wasn't betraying him.  
He knew they were only dreams, but his ex-wife had destroyed him and his feeling completely. She had ripped everything out of him, and  
This girl right in front of him had showed him how it is to love again. She had gathered up all his broken pieces and placed them back in the right place.

He still had a little jealousy issue, but he tried to trust her. It wasn't easy for him, believing her when she said that she wasn't going to betray him or broke  
His heart. But he tried. And she kept the promise.  
"Alec?" he suddenly heard the sleepy voice of her and he looked up at her smiling.  
"Hey luv." He just said now grinning..  
"What's the matter? Why are you smiling like that?" she asked startled.  
"Oh nothing. Just glad you had your fun, while I was away." He said grinning knowingly.  
"Oh, you heard that?" she asked a little embarrassed and he nodded.  
"Were I good?" he asked cooking an eyebrow. She laughed and slapped his arm playfully.  
"Of course you idiot. You're always good." She said still laughing. He grinned.  
"But not as good as in reality." She now said grinning smugly.  
He laughed, stood up and held out his hand for her.  
She looked up at him, surprised.  
"Well then, Mrs. Hardy, it would be my pleasure to make your dream come true." He just said again grinning at her.  
She laughed and took his hand, he helped her up and pulled her with him upstairs straight into their bedroom.


	8. #8 TENxR: Friends to lovers - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all for the many responses. Here is the first questioned OS. Thanks to @scoutsofty for the great idea! Hope you like what I've done with it. If anyone has any ideas or smth u want me to write. Let me know.   
> Anyway, enjoy the new OS and see u for the next one!

It was late at night when you suddenly heard a loud screaming. You jumped out of your sleep and looked around yourself. But everything you saw was darkness and everything you heard was utter silence. Your muscles began to relax again, thinking it was probably just a bad dream and you slowly sank back into your cushions. Right before you fell back into dreamland you heard the scream again. Now, more sure than before you left your bed, knowing that it couldn't have been in your dreams. You took the shortest way, you knew to the doctors bedroom, just to find it left alone. His sheets were laying on the floor next to his bed and the door was fully opened.   
"Doctor??" You whispered into the silent room. Nothing.  
Your turned around trying to walk back but suddenly felt a weird feeling in your chest. Your vision began to blurry and your knees were giving in. Everything played in slow-motion. Just right before your head would hit the floor, you heard a voice in your head.  
"Y/N... Wake up. Come on! Wake up! Please!"   
You knew this voice sounded familia and closed your eyes to concentrate on it.   
And then finally you opened your eyes again, seeing the outlines of someone or something in front of you. You blinked a few times until you recognised the doctor himself. He let out a relieved sigh and helped you up to your feet again.  
"What... what happened?" You asked a little disorientated.   
He looked at you a little concerned about your question.  
"Well, we were running away from some Creatures. You got lost in the maze half way through, and when I finally found you, you said you're ok and we were going back to the Tardis. And now you broke down on me in the hallway. That's what happened." He said a with a little frustrated tone in his voice.   
Now you remembered and felt a little blush creeping up to your cheeks. Right. You didn't wanted to concern him. You still felt the pain going through your arm and the feeling of probably cuts, that were decorating your body. But it was alright, you thought.  
"Anything else you want to share?" He asked looking straight at you.  
"N-No it's alright. Just some cuts I think. Nothing dangerous." You said, trying to confess it with a wipe away movement with your arm.  
But to your bad it was the arm that still hurt and you couldn't suppress a hurtful moan while moving it.  
The doctor grunted frustrated about your behaviour.   
"Come on. I'll scan you." He just said walking away, while taking you with him.  
When you two arrived in the laboratory, he placed you by the table and let you sit on it, while he searched for some bandages and stuff. The he finally got back to you, standing in front of you, and you looked up to him.   
"So now please tell me, what exactly causes you pain?" He asked patient but looking at you demanding.  
"Uhm. Ok. So, I think I bruised my arm. And I think one of the creatures scratched my skin here." You finally said pointing on your waist.  
"Ok, can I have a look?" He asked still looking at you. You nodded and showed him your arm first.  
He did some testings, cleaned your wounds on your arm and finally bandaged it properly. Then he kneed down in front of you.  
"Well, can I?" He asked lifting his hands to the end of your shirt. You looked at him, nodding shyly. You saw how a big blush creeped his way up to his cheeks when he nodded himself and slowly lifted up your shirt. He let out a weird grunt of displeasure, seeing the big wound on your waist. Then he looked back up at you. Looking like a question was burning in his mind.  
"Can I?" He just lets out and you at first didn't got what he was talking about. Then you looked to his hand and you nodded, but didn't dare to look away.  
You watched him, while he gently placed his hands on your waist, next to your wound. His hands were warm and soft. He looked at the wound itself but you couldn't care less about it now. Just feeling his skin on yours made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy.  
And what you didn't know was, that the doctor wasn't concentrating on the wound it all. He was so tied up in the moment, that he totally forgot about everything but the feeling of your soft wonderful skin against his. Realising what he was thinking about, he coughed aggressively what makes you jump out of your thoughts. He stands up as fast as he could, to bring some distance between you two, but by feeling the lost of warmth against you, you instinctively pulled him back to you. Stopping him from stepping away from you.  
"I think it just needs some time to heal. Maybe there would be a little mark left, but- The wound isn't that bad, I think." He rambled on while fussing with himself about the thinks he's thinking and feeling at the moment.  
But you were like in trance when you slowly started caressing his cheek gently.  
He looked at you with big confused and shocked eyes, not knowing what to do. You didn't know where your sudden courage came from, and it confused you how he acted about your touch, but you couldn't stop. He felt so warm and your brain was literally screaming at you to finally tell him how you feel about him. But you couldn't.   
Then, out of the sudden, while you were still caught up in your thoughts, you felt something warm and soft on your lips. Out of reflex you jumped out of the kiss he had initiated. Shocked about your reaction he instantly took two steps away from you. His checks were red, either out of embarrassment or out of the kiss you both shared two seconds ago.  
When you saw the sadness in his eyes you felt more bad than ever. You loved this man. And now you were the cause of the sadness you saw in his eyes. And this was definitely horrible. So you did the one thing your heart screamed for the last 2 years. You closed the space between you and the doctor, grabbed him on his collar and pulled him towards you. Your lips crashing down on his, while you felt his hands raising up to your waist under your shirt. This was by far the best kiss you ever hand in your whole life. And when you both broke apart - panting heavily - you looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Knowing that this was just the start of something magical. Of something wonderful and unique. The start of a new life you both would never forget.


	9. #9 AHxR : Tearing appart - Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next idea is coming from: @MariaSB85NYY   
> Thank you for submitting it, I hope u'll like it :3  
> If someone has some ideas; let me know!

He looks down onto the ground while swinging his legs absently. His butt is freezign cold, but he didn't dare to stand up from the ground right now.  
His thoughts were screaming at him and his chest felt like imploding every second. His breathing was unsteady and his eyes were burning.  
He hated it to cry. He absolutely hated it. He felt so vulnarble and soft, he hated every little thing of it.  
But he coulnd't control himself anymore. It's like all the sadness, the anger and the frustration bubbles up the surface at once and hes teird.  
He's teird of pretending everything's ok. Cuz it's not. He's definatly not ok. But nobody seems to care about him anyways so why bothering anyone about this.  
His train of though got cought up right there by the noise of shuffeling footsteps coming from behind. Normally he would turn around to look who it is, that  
Is disturbing his private time, but just now he doesn't want anyone to see him like that, so he pretended to just not hear anything at all in hope the person  
Would leave him alone. But the footsteps dind't stop. THey even started to move faster and before he could react someone had placed a hand on his shoulder.  
„Alec?" a soft voice asked and the person sat next to Alec on the ground. Alec dind't answer or respond in any way. He just stared into the darkness not wnating to face  
The person who was sitting next to him. He knew who it was and he was a little surprised, that she actually followed him.  
„What's the matter? Why did you leave so suddenly and- ... wait are you crying?"  
„Leave me alone Y/N." Alec just said while wiping his eyes with his right hand.  
„No, I'm definately not gonna leave you alone now. What happened?"  
„Nothing."  
„Yea of course. You know Alec, i know we don't know each other that well, but i like you. I know i shouldn't cuz you're an asshole most of the time, but i do.  
I like working with you and i think you're a great person, no matter what. And i know something is bothering you, cuz you look bad Alec. I mean not bad like ugly bad, i mean bad like sad, teird and completely exhausted. More than normal. And i just want you to know: i'm here for you to listen. You can talk to me." She said while stroking his arm softly and reassuring. He hated how she was so comforting, how she just always says the right things. And he just could supress the sob that escapet his mouth just a second after. He broke down in tears. Again. The bloody 5th time since he woke up this morning. What is wrong with him?!  
And then he felt two arms around his crying form and a head that was softly placed on top of his. He loved her smell. He loved how she stroked his back and he loved how she always knew what to do and say.  
He loved her so much it hurted. But right now this feeling was the best he had. The feeling of getting comforted. The feeling that somone cared. The feeling of another body pressed against his, just so he knows she's there.  
And then ich moved out of his crying position and went full into this embrace. Hold onto her like she's the only thing that kept him from drowning. That helped him breath normally again.  
„Shh... it's okay alec. I'm here. I'll always be here. For you. I love you."  
And with that he loosened the embrace, looked her in the eyes. Shocked. But she just smiled softly at him. Then she wiped away his remaning tears on his cheeks, leaned forward and kissed him.  
And it was the softest and beauties kiss he had in his entire life. He knew this was the beginning of something special. The beginning of something that could finally heal his so badly destroyed heart. Something that could make him believe again. Just something beautiful. Just like her.


	10. #10 KGxR: I dont like you - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there. Here's the next request. Hope you'll like it. If so, let me know in the comments below. (Request made from @MariaSB85NYY )

It was Saturday evening. To be exactly 09:32 pm, when you suddenly heard your doorbell ring. You stood up from your comfy sofa mumbling something about hating people that visit this late and walked towards the door. You opened it and looked into the eyes of your boss.   
"Kilgrave? What' u doin' here?" You asked and cocked your eyebrow at the man in front of you. He just gave you a short smile, while coughing nervously.  
That was new. You knew this man since 7 years now and you've NEVER seen him nervous. What an odd thing.  
"Uhm. Hi Y/N. I- would you'd like to go for a walk with me?" He asked awkward and looked at you.  
"W-what? Why? It's 09:34 pm. Why the hell would I want to go for a walk now?" You asked him confused, not knowing what all of this was.  
„Oh come on. Please." he begged. Wait. He actually begged? What the hell happened to him?  
„What's the matter with you?" you asked.  
„W-why. What do you mean?"  
„Why do you act like this? All nervous and stuff?" you explained and he scratched himself, clearly embarrassed about this whole situation, behind hi head.  
„Well you know. I was just trying to be nice for once, cuz I really like you and since my powers don't work on you and you always hate when I order things like I usually do I've tried to be more friendly." he said and you couldn't help but look at him shocked.  
Then your shocked face was instantly replaced with a wide grin and you heard yourself giggling like an maniac.  
„Kilgrave, the man who actually kills people on a daily basis and hates every person on this planet wants to be nice to me." you say to yourself rather than to him while still giggling.  
„Oh you know, it was a bad idea. Forget it. Good night Y/N." He said angry while starting to turn on his heals.  
„No I'm sorry. Please. I would like to go on a walk with you." You say quickly and stop him from leaving. He nods still a little annoyed and you get back inside to get your jacket. Then you close your door behind you and walk down the floor with him by your side.

You two walked to the park next to you in silence. It was a beautiful night and not cold at all, so you opened your jacket a little. A few minutes later you two arrived a bench and he sat down on it. You did the same and then there was silence again.   
„You know Y/N... As you already know I really like you." he finally began and you listened to him closely but remained your gaze on the lake shimmering in the moonlight before you.  
„But that's not actually true. I don't like you." He then said and you felt your heart sank at these words. It hurt. But you also knew that actually Kilgrave likes nobody. He just tolerates some people because he could use them. But not you. You worked for him on your free will. And somehow you always thought that you were someone special. Someone he actually likes.  
„I don't like you." he repeated himself but then suddenly added:  
„I love you."   
Your head snapped in hi direction and you looked at him with shocked eyes.  
„You- you what?"   
„I love you Y/N." he said again and smiled a little at you sudden reaction.  
„You love me." you repeated again, starting to realise what that meant.  
„Yap. And I wanted to told you that for 2 years now actually. I just was to afraid of you leaving. But somehow I think you maybe feel the same way... Do you?" he then asked curious and looked at you with hopeful eyes.  
You suddenly felt your heart beat picking up speed and how heat rushed up to your cheeks. He loves you. He actually loves you. You couldn't believe it.  
Not knowing how to respond to it you grabbed him by his stupid jacked and kissed him. It took him some seconds to understand what was happening but it didn't take him long to go fully in to this kiss right after. You two started to melt into each other and only broke apart for filling your lungs with air again.  
Forehead on forehead you began to smile.  
„I love you too you idiot." you say and with a sweet smile on his face and hope in his eyes he began kissing you again and again and again.


End file.
